


Down Right Sinful

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala





	Down Right Sinful

It was a run-in-the-mill case, probably a ghost and there had been no actual reason for Castiel to be with them, helping them out, other then the fact that he wanted to be there and Sam and Dean wanted him to be there and that was enough reason. There was certainly no reason for Castiel to mojo himself into a priest suit and look utterly ravishing in front of Dean and then expect them to get to work. Like how was Dean supposed to concentrate on anything? He thought his angel was smart.

So, no one can blame him when he spent the entire time staring at Castiel. Because Castiel didn’t seem to be faking it. He radiated modesty and seemed sincere when talking about God and faith, which was to be expected since, well, dude was an angel but it still captivated Dean. So Dean wasn’t at fault when he practically dragged Castiel away and making him zap back to the motel room.

 

‘Dean, what is-’ Castiel couldn’t get any further as Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s, muting all protests. It was harsh and messy but Dean wasn’t in the mood for anything slow.

‘Down. Right. Sinful.’ Dean gritted out between kisses, tugging at Cas’s shirt.

‘You find this arousing?’ Castiel asked, his voice somehow calm. Dean started mouthing Cas’s jaw and set to work, biting and sucking behind Cas’s ear.

‘Dean, this is- like-’ Castiel’s voice was cut off by Dean undoing his belt and reaching into his underwear to stroke his cock.

‘Dean. ’

‘What is this, Cas?’ Dean whispered, slowly pumping Cas.

‘Blasphemy.’ Castiel said in a low rough voice that sent shivers down Dean.

Dean pulls back his head and stares at Cas, his hands not ceasing their movement. His other hand reached out and tugged at Castiel’s pants and underwear, tugging them down.

He ran a hand over Castiel’s ass.

‘Fuck me.’

Castiel sucked in a breath.

‘Okay then.’

Then Dean was on his back on the bed and Castiel was tearing at his clothes until they were a pile on the floor.

‘Efficient.’ Dean’s chuckle turned breathless as Cas sent butterfly kisses down his torso. He ghosted over his dick, which, well, rude, and pulled his legs apart and kissed his inner thighs. Dean arched as Castiel’s fingers found his hole. Castiel grazed at it, touches feather light and infuriating. Dean squirmed but Cas apparently did not get the hint. Dean was hard and aching and he needed.

‘Cas. Lube. Bag.’ Castiel hummed and Dean could feel the vibrations on his inner thighs, damn him.

‘Cas!’

Castiel muttered something like, ‘impatient’ and got up. Lose of contact. Not good. Castiel came back and Dean realized his shirt was still on, the buttons open. Dean pulled him by his collar in for a kiss. Castiel smiles after before laying lube down on his fingers and gently pressed a finger in Dean. Castiel was concentrating like this was the most important task and damn him if it wasn’t a turn on.

All coherent thought vanished however when Castiel’s finger hit his prostate and Dean wasn’t sure how loud his moan had been. By the time the third finger entered, Dean had lost all inhibitions. A fourth and Dean was done. Fucking done.

‘Cas.’ He growled and Castiel’s head jerked up and he smirked. Bastard.

Then finally, finally, Castiel entered him, his shirt half off, his collar still on and Dean hissed.

‘Dean.’ Castiel’s voice was a contrast to Dean’s gruff moans, his voice soft. The pace picked up and Dean was lost in sensation, in want. The movements became jerky and it was the litany of his name that sent him over the edge. Castiel followed, his controlled voice losing its control.

As they came to themselves again, Dean laughed.

‘Dean?’ Castiel enquired.

‘It’s just that, we didn’t even do this properly.’

‘There is another way?’

‘There’s like, the pillow talk. Confession of sins…’ Dean trailed off at Castiel’s expression.

‘Let me show you.’

And he did.


End file.
